Trick or Treat
by Da Baddest King
Summary: All she was craving was something sweet and innocent on a Halloween night #NarIno #OneShot


AND ONCE AGAIN...I AM BACK! jajaajaj I know I pop up every now and then but thought this would be a little tease on what there is to come later on in my writing I suppose ;) this will be a oneshot lemon soooo XXX...it gets kind of...well...ya'll know the rest...#NarIno I do not own anything in association with Naruto ~

* * *

**_Trick or Treat_**

_"Ugh, this is becoming pretty annoying now"_ The blond male thought as he rolled his eyes, sliding his little fuzzy slippers on before heading towards his house door. As he grasped the door knob, he clenched his bathrobe he had on with the sash of it around his waist, giving it a gently squeeze.

"Trick or treat!" A group of kids yelled in union, startling Naruto, as if he hadn't heard this come out from a dozen children tonight already. The group of children we're all dressed with white aprons over their small bodies and holes cut trough the eye sockets and mouth. Naruto took a second to look at their costumes and acknowledge how adorable they all seemed and eager to receive Naruto's chocolate candy in his plastic pumpkin.

How time has changed. "_I remember being their age, so excited for the thirty-first of October to come around to dress up as a ninja"_ Nartuo thought to himself as he waved off the children goodbye with a comfortable smile, noticing their was no more candy to be giving in his pumpkin. One night he was eleven years old, the next he's the twenty year old giving out candy on his used-to-be favorite holiday. "_Maybe I should've gone out with Sakura and Sasuke to that Halloween party"_ The thoughts quickly brushed out of his head when he looked at his night outfit he had used to spend his time watching a horror movie marathon on television all night.

The blond clutched his bathrobe open again, revealing his naked flesh up to his waist, where his pajama pants hung low. "_Even my parents aren't home tonight_" Naruto rolled his eyes as he threw himself back on the long couch in his parents living room, throwing his slippers to the side of the couch. "Whelp, no more candy so no more answering the door for tonight" he snickered to himself before stretching his arms out and taking a big gasp of air and drifting into a cozy slumber, using his bathrobe as warmth.

_Ding-dong_. a long silence echoed the house after the door bell had rung._ Ding dong_. Again, more silence. _Ding dong_. "No more candy!" Naruto managed to mumble in his sleep, rolling over to his left side of his arm, hoping the children at the door would just get the message and head on to the next house. That was not the case tonight, whoever was at the door, was eager for some candy. _Or at least something...sweet_.

"Listen I _said_ I don't have any more can-" Naruto stopped in mid sentence as he swung the door opened to connect eyes with someone his height. Naruto's eyes bulged out in shock, looking like one of the killers victim on the movie he was just watching.

"Trick or treat, Naruto!" The blond beauty dressed in a female vampire costume with matching cape and plastic fangs in her mouth stood in front of Naruto click clacking her black ankle length high heels. Her vampire dress that stuck to her body's curves like glue was drenched in fake dried out blood, all the way above her knees where the dress hung from with her blond locks being in a high up pony tail on top of her head.

"Ino!"

"Well I wonder if this is how you've treated all the kids that have come by asking for candy" Ino giggled at his serious, yet shocked look. "_Well_?...can I get some candy?" Ino broke the awkward silence, blushing towards at Naruto who seemed to be puzzled and intimidated by her physique. Holding out her Halloween bag for him to please her. Yes, that's what she wanted. For him to please her. With candy, that is.

"Uh, I have no candy...but I have another bag in my kitchen, it'll only take a quick second!" Naruto ran off into the kitchen quickly, not wanting to disappoint Ino who stood inside his house at the point, closing the door behind her. Oh, she was getting her treat one way or another.

"It's fine, I just came by to see what you we're up too! I heard that party Sakura and Sasuke attended tonight is really fun" Ino took a seat on the couch Naruto had just fell asleep in seconds ago. Tired from walking all night long from house to house in her heels and cold outside on this chilly night.

"I got the ba-" Naruto stopped in mid sentence again, his face turning red with the heat arriving to his cheeks from nervousness of seeing Ino sitting on his couch. In his house. Alone and with an outfit on revealing everything the human eye.

"Bring it over here" Ino ordered, eyeing the bag of candy with amazement as if it were a pot of gold. Naruto walked over to her and stood in front of her with the open bag. "I love jolly ranchers! The strawberry ones are my favorite" Ino picked one out the bag and unrolled it out the plastic, popping it into her mouth.

"I like those as well, the blue ones are good also" Naruto chuckled, offering her more candy from the bag. "I like your costume by the way, most creative I've seen all night" Naruto studied her lavish creamy legs, wanting to touch them to see if they were playing tricks on his eyes.

"Sit down and enjoy your candy with me, it taste so good" Ino make a gushing, yet sweet, noise with the jolly rancher in her mouth. Naruto took a seat next to her, ready to pull out a jolly rancher of his own when he was face to face with her fingers holding up the jolly rancher she had just had in her mouth, "Taste mine, it's better" Ino poured out, cutting her eyes to meet his view.

"Um, okay" He replied, afraid to look like a wimp in front of her he took the jolly rancher into his mouth and fondled with it before he continued on with the awkward silence. "So why didn't you go to the party tonight?"

"Didn't really want too, I just wanted to stay at home all night and watch movies by myself. And than I wanted company, and one thing led to another and now I'm here" Ino looked down at her polished toe nails sticking out her brand new high heels.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come here, I wanted company too" Naruto lied trough his teeth, knowing damn well he was on a one way trip to sleep world before she had arrived at his door step. "We can watch this movie together, it's a good one too!" Naruto cheered on as he broke eye contact to look back at the television hanging from the wall in front of them.

Twenty minutes later, all Naruto felt was Ino's forehead leaning over to his shoulder. She was fast asleep already. "Great" Naruto rolled his eyes, feeling as if his hopes we're lost with possibly having a rondevue with his dream girl he's been crushing on since junior year in high school. Just as it seemed as if all hope was lost, Ino's head managed to slip down to his stomach and onto his lap. He was feeling all the blood swell up to his tent the contact was making.

"Ino, Ino-" Naruto whispered, blushing down at the blond between his legs, knocked out. He slowly forced Ino gently on her back against the couch and stood over her, removing his bathrobe and placing it over her. He was half-naked in front of her and she knew it, squinting her eyes just about right to get a front seat to his chiseled body. She had purposely done the 'sleeping beauty' trick to force him to make a move. She knew now that she was going to be the one to do anything about it.

"Oh I almost dozed off for the night" Ino slowly opened her eyes, letting out a fake yawn and grabbing the bathrobe closer to her body, taking in every bit of his fresh odor his body gave from it. "Can you pass me another jolly rancher, please NarNar" Ino playfully asked him, letting out an innocent chuckle. She watched him flex for her as he grabbed the bag of candy, watching the lines of his V-cut play with the exposure of his bulging penis she managed to make.

"_Actually, let me approach this differently"_ Ino thought to herself, standing up to pretend-stretch and as soon as she raised to her feet, she jumped and yelled at the television, landing in front of Naruto who stood over her watching her kneel under him. "This part of the movie always makes me jump!" Ino giggled as Naruto blushed awkwardly as she looked up at him in his eyes.

"You need help?" Naruto took her by the hand and helped her get back to her feet, never breaking chemistry or eye contact.

"You have such nice blue eyes Naruto, never noticed that" Ino looked into his blue orbs, admiring the beauty in his eyes that sparkled back at her in lust. If only she knew his hormones we're running wild because of her at this very second.

Naruto must have felt the same spark because he had moved in closer to her, placing his right hand on her lower back and moving her face towards his to lock lips. What started out as a gentle kiss, Ino turned into a rough one, biting at his lips and kissing down his chin. The blond female quickly got back down from the position he had helped her from and kissed the bulge of his penis trough his pajama pants, sending a slight moan out of Naruto's mouth.

Ino continued kissing his swelling member trough his pajamas while keeping her eyes locked on his pinkish nipples and sculpted body, feeling her walls become moist as she continued kissing and pulling his pants down to unravel his swollen cock, that by her surprise, was a pretty big tool he was working with. Ino eyed Naruto's cock for a split second before taking the head into her mouth, moving her tongue in slow circles as Naruto grabbed onto the back of his waist in pleasure.

Every bit of pre-cum Naruto oozed out, she sucked into her mouth with ease. Ironically thinking, she _was_ a vampire after all. She felt him about to burst in seconds from her enjoyable licks, she stopped and took his entire penis out her mouth and kissed the bright pink tip of it before kissing both his testicles and around his thighs. Her lips worked around his cock until she kissed above his cleaned shaving blondish pubes.

"I still want _my_ treat Naruto" Ino looked up seriously at Naruto whose eyes we're everywhere but inside his skull. He took what she had said and quickly broke back into reality by picking her off the floor and turning her around. He snatched off her vampire cape and lifted up her dress around her waist to come face to face with her exposed walls. She had come to his house with no panties on, she had obviously came here for more than just candy.

Naruto stroked his cock twice with his left hand, admiring her drenched walls with her juices slowly flowing out of her. He placed the tip of his massive cock at her entrance, bending Ino's body over a bit more. As he quickly slid into her womanhood, he let out a huge sigh along with Ino who squealed in ecstasy feeling him inside her, taking up every bit of her he could.

Naruto grabbed at Ino's small waist, sliding his cock right back out with her slippery goodness spread all over his meat. He rammed right into her plenty of times, pumping and moaning harder and louder as he moved his right hand towards her breast where he cupped it into his palm, removing her dress piece off it. Also noticing she had come with no bra on to his house.

"Fuck me harder Naruto!" Ino became impatient with the slow strokes Naruto performed with, "Make me scream louder than the girl in the movie" Ino looked over at the loud television, noticing the scene was where the murderer killed his female victim brutally. To no problem, Naruto's strokes became strokes of the ocean as he continued running his seven-inch cock inside her walls, grabbing onto her blond locks as he bent over and licked at the middle of her back.

As their bodies intertwined together in pleasure, the door bell rang again. Annoying Naruto for the third time tonight. Ding dong. Naruto ignored it and continued hearing the sound of his pulsing balls beat against Ino's ass cheeks, his favorite part of having sex was the noise the bodies made. As he felt his head about to explode inside her, the door to his house slowly opened-

"Naruto?" The blond vampire walked into the living room of Naruto's house, startling him in his sleep. Naruto's eyes slowly opened to come face to face with the same person he was just dreaming about.

"Ino? I didn't even notice I was sleeping, must've knocked out throughout the movie" He remembered falling asleep seconds after the sex scene in the movie, the reason behind his dream most likely. "How did you get in?" Naruto asked, trying to cover up his raging hard on with a cushion pillow.

"Well, I was ringing on your door bell and you wouldn't answer but I knew you we're home and wanted to pay a visit, hope you didn't mind me walking in, the door was unlocked" Ino chuckled as she stepped closer to Naruto who remained still on the couch laying down. She pulled out her Halloween bag and placed it on the couch, smirking before adding, "I was craving candy, do you have any? Or _anything_ sweet I can have?"

* * *

AND CUTTTT...hope you all liked this little one shot Halloween edition (even though it's November 1st)...What did yall think? Leave a comment/review and feel free to follow me on Instagram/Twitter: Rated_R_afael :)


End file.
